(Not So) Bothersome Easter Travels
by ForensicGeek2
Summary: Lorcan decides that he needs a vacation this Easter, which takes an enjoyable turn when he's stuck on a flight next to Roxanne for ten hours. Muggle AU, trip AU, and all challenges are inside.


**Disclaimer**: The characters you are about to read about do not belong to me, nor does any place mentioned. Grenada and Saint George's _**are**_ real places, however I don't own them or the National Cricket Stadium. That will make a little more sense later...

A/N: This was written for the Next Gen Competition! (Lorcan celebrating a holiday), the Weekly AU Competition (Road trip AU), and finally The Meet-Cute CHALLENGE! (The "Sitting next to each other on a ten-hour flight" meet-cute ). If I anyone is interested, there may be a follow up chapter. Please review if you're interested!

* * *

Lorcan was sick and tired of his home life: wake up, grab a cuppa while reading the paper, before going to Hogwarts University. He was so done with all the homework while trying to balance his job- he needed a vacation.

He had never been on a road trip before and wanted to be with Lysander for this incredible experience, but the boy refused, claiming he had a fear of heights that would not bode well with planes. It was probably for the best anyways; he loved his brother, he really did, he just wouldn't ever admit that to the eccentric boy. Their styles were very different, and Lorcan reasoned that he'd probably enjoy his trip more by choosing to do what he wanted to do. Lysander was just... unique. He loved his brother, but the break was from everyone- including him.

He told his parents the day before he was leaving about his trip via phone call, as they were visiting a little town called Hogsmead half a world away. Lysander didn't know a whole lot about his parents, as they were always on the road trying to help endangered animals. Sure he knew their names, and he knew what they look like – from the authors' pages in their animal books and brief visits every once in awhile- what else did he need?

He thought Lysander missed them sometimes, on those holidays where the two of them sat alone, and if Lorcan was being truthful with himself, he'd say he did too. He was worried how Lysander will be without him, but then reminded himself it was only for a little while. He'd be celebrating Easter alone this year, spending the few days to travel to Grenada.

He regretted his decision almost instantly, when his bothersome troubles began. It started when Lorcan realised he hadn't packed, and he decided to forgo sleep to pack that night before. Skipping sleep was an absolute horrid idea on his part, as he overslept the next morning. He barely had time to grab his trunk before he left for his morning flight, and even then he had just missed the bus. He had to run through the London streets at nine o'clock in the morning, dragging behind him an obnoxiously large trunk which had a broken wheel. He was tired and frustrated but determined to arrive on time. He was determined to spend his Easter at the National Cricket Stadium. The journey was uncomfortable, but not unbearable...until it started to rain.

By the time he finally arrived, he had just managed to board the flight at the very last second. He was seated across a large family of redheads- their numbers taking up the full row. Their chatter would've been enjoyable, had he not been tired, soaking wet, and with a monstrous headache.

A woman about his age spoke animatedly to who he assumed was her sister. "Molly? Aren't you excited for the trip? Saint George's is beautiful... I think. It's on the island we're visiting today, Grenada- it's the capital! It's also-"

"I don't care about the history of this place, Rose. Sorry if that hurts your feelings, but I couldn't care less. Now if you wanted to tell me they're big cricket fans..."

"They're huge fans! The National Cricket Stadium is in Grenada!"

"Forget I said anything..." She moaned, placing her head in her hands.

"Why don't you tell Hugo all about it? Hugo? Stop stuffing your mouth with that insufferable plane food and listen to Rose tell the history of Grenada." And before anyone could object, 'Molly' stuck her ear buds in and blocked out her siblings with a book.

"Molly! That's absurd! No, that's just flat out insanity! Sorry Rose, I don't think that the 10 hour flight is long enough to hear your obviously fascinating tale."

"Sod off!" The first girl (whom he assumed was 'Rose') huffed.

"Why are you so moody?" 'Hugo' complained.

"Excuse me for not being particularly excited about being stuck here, for an extended period of time, with a bunch of pricks who don't appreciate history." She turned her nose up at him.

"Hey, wait just a minute! Who are you-"

"Hugo! Stop bothering your sister! Now not another word from you." An older woman, the only one without flaming red hair, said.

"Yes mum." He slouched in his seat as Rose sat there with a smug smirk.

"Oh Roxanne, darling!" The same woman said, waving to a girl who had been looking for her seat. She had the sense to have been wearing a raincoat, he noticed, as the purple fabric was still dripping onto the floor.

"You'll be sitting in the row beside us, right across the aisle from Hugo." The older woman continued.

"Lovely to see you, Aunt Hermione." The girl said. She was absolutely stunning, with warm eyes and striking red hair, and... heading right towards him. He was the second seat in the row from the middle, meaning that the empty seat beside him must belong to her.

"_From our staff, we wish a warm welcome to all of our passengers. Thank you for choosing to fly *_**_Air Teoculatia_**! _Please make yourself comfortable, as we are about to start our flight. The estimated arrival time is in 10 hours. Please look at the brochure in front of you, explaining some of our procedures..."_

_So_, Lorcan thought to himself, _I am sitting beside a beautiful woman for the next ten hours on my first ever road trip to see The National Cricket Stadium and have a vacation away from my family and life in London. Not a bad way to celebrate Easter, not a bad way at all. Maybe it won't be such a bothersome trip._

"I'm Roxanne Weasley." The woman smiled at him with an extended hand after taking her seat.

"Lorcan Scamander. Lovely to meet you." He replied.

"Are you originally from London?" He asked conversationally.

"Yeah, I'm at Hogwarts University." She said, studying him.

"What a coincidence- I am too! I'm in Ravenclaw wing, studying medicine." He replied enthusiastically.

"I'm in Gyrffindor hall, but I'm studying history. Proffesor Binns can be such a bore."

They continued talking, and before they knew it they had arrived at Grenada.

"I'll see you around, Lorcan." She said, leaving to continue on her break with her family.

"I'll count on it!" She laughed, and pecked him on the cheek. She smirked at his expression, and left the flight. He left the airport, and shoved his hands in his pocket during the cabbie ride to his hotel. He found a piece of paper he was sure hadn't been there earlier. He took it out and laughed in surprise. Sometime during their exchange (he assumed it was while she kissed him), she had slipped him a paper with her phone number. Something good had come out of his (not so) bothersome travel! He decided that road trips were indeed a good idea, and that Easter was officially his new favourite holiday.

~fin~

* * *

**A/N:***Anteoculatia is a spell, so I decided to bee cheesy and have the airline Air Teoculatia. xD Thanks for reading!


End file.
